What Is The Unknown
by chibisansempei
Summary: Gaara is at a horrible party. A serving girl is out doing her job and catches his eye. She isn't afraid, instead she gives him a look that he cant quit place. That look will haunt him for a life time.


**Disclaimer - I do not own Garra or Temari. But everything else... Well... XD**

**"Talking"  
_'Thinking'_**

**Gaara is at a party he would rather NOT be at. A serving girl gives him a look and he becomes confused. It gets worse once he figures out what that look means.**

_**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,**_

Temari was drunk. And not just a little, no, quit drunk actually but not to the extent of being a danger to herself or anyone she flitted by. For some reason, even through her buzz and the many, many people around, she looked bored. Until she found Gaara, her baby brother, standing off to the side.

"Gaara," she whined, "These people are boring. Dance with me!" she ordered. Gaara gave her a look that clearly said _'Are you crazy?__ How much have you had to drink?'_ He was starting to take back the comment about being a danger on not. Come on… Dancing? Him? Yeah right.

Temari, however didn't seem to get the message and wrapped her arms around Gaara's neck. She was soooo lucky she was his sister otherwise she would have been apart of the sand mat he stepped on to leave this horrid party. As it were, Gaara just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest and glared as hard as he could at her.

Movement to the right just a little behind Temari grabbed the red heads attention. For some reason he was expecting someone to attack his sister in her drunken stupor.

It was only a serving girl who was cleaning an empty platter and putting out a new one. Straightening up to leave the girl caught Gaara's eye and gave him a look that was most unfamiliar. But before he could think on it to much, said serving girl turned and left, presumably back to the kitchens to deposit the tray.

Gaara settled in back at his glaring, trying to bore a hole in his sisters head, hoping she would leave soon. In the back of his mind, though, he was trying as hard as he could to try to place the look the serving girl had given him. But try as he might he just couldn't do it. He spent the whole night thinking about it because he didn't like not knowing something.

_**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,**_

Latter that night found Gaara on his back looking at the evening sky, _still_ wondering on the unknown look he was given. It irritated him to no end.

Sighing, Gaara thought out loud.

"What _was_ that look?"

As if the night itself could answer, he heard a small word whispered from the soft breeze.

"Pity." it said. Gaara was only slightly startled, but, sensing no danger, he didn't move.

Now Gaara thought about it even harder. He's never seen the look of pity on someone's face before. Why would he? Everyone hated and feared him.

He was a little if-y about the answer, but if the wind were answering his questions for him maybe it was so. He thought on it some more.

_**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,**_

The serving girl from before had finished her work and was now heading home for the night. Since she wasn't in any hurry, she took the long way around. This path led to her favorite fountain. **(****I don't care if there are not any fountains in Suna. I'm putting them there so. XP) **Something was off tonight though.

As she stood watching great amounts of water topple out of the statue in the middle, the girl heard what sounded like a loud sigh and slowly moved around the fountain to see what or who it was.

Laying next to the fountain on the other side was none other than Gaara of the Desert. Luckily he was facing the other way. She watched him for a few seconds and said out loud:

"Pity."

In such a heart breaking way. She noticed that Gaara had stopped moving after she had spoken so the serving girl left as quickly as she could just incase he _had_ heard her.

_**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,**_

In fact, he did hear her. For it was her voice that had spoken to the red head and not the wind as he had assumed.

But Gaara had a heart of frozen cold rock and the heart breaking tone she had used had not registered in his mind… yet.

For in time yet to come, maybe not tomorrow or the day after, or the day after that, but a day yet to show it's self, Gaara would remember that small voice and will take it's toll.

He didn't know, but that one simple, little, itty-bitty word would one day hack at Gaara's no longer frozen cold rock of a heart. It would be a warmer, softer rock that the word crack and chip at.

Neither did Gaara know that _that_ particular word would ultimately cause his death. A death that he would welcome even more then he would welcome right now if the opportunity were to show it's ugly little head for all to see.

_**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,**_

**Mmm... If anyone ****wants**** me to continue... I Guess I could but... It will probably suck even worse than this does. **

**Review, I want to know what you think. I don't care if it the year 2015 when you read this, PLEASE tell me. I live for your opinions. Also, flames will be used to burn your house down in the middle of the night.**

**Ja!**

**- Chibi**


End file.
